happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Breaking the Rabbit
Breaking the Rabbit is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. This episode introduces Lary and Mary, the identical twins with a taste for cake. Plot Part 1 Lary and Mary wake up in the morning and get dressed, brush their teeth, and eat breakfast. Whenever Lammy sends them meat for breakfast, for some reason they are given meats of animals. When Lary and Mary told Cuddles about this, this scared him. Cuddles was afraid he might be turned into meat. Cuddles quickly ran home and hid under his bed, while Lary just shurgged and Lary and Mary went to school. Lifty and Shifty were trying to take someone's lunch money. When they finally got it, an air balloon containing Lary, Mary, Cuddles, and Pop and Cub comes down and crushes them. Lary, Mary, and Cuddles thank Pop for the ride to school. Pop and Cub are blown right out of the air balloon when they go back up, and splatter on the ground. Lammy is revealed to have a (rotten) pickle on her desk, which she had there for a long time, in which she imagines as Mr. Pickels. The smell makes Lumpy growl and he tells her to throw it away. Lary and Mary give a sigh of relief now that the smell is gone, and they continue their essays. Part 2 Lary and Mary are shown to have just gotten back from school with heavy backpacks. Cuddles is following them, when he sees someone chopping up meat. This reminds him of what happened earlier about being turned into meat and he hides in the trees. Lary and Mary come into his hiding space and tell him to calm down. Suddenly, a knife that Toothy accidentally threw at Cuddles stabbed him in the throat. Cuddles dies, but Toothy, who is unaware of it being Cuddles, takes Cuddles' corpse. The next day, Lary and Mary, once again, do their morning routine and when they have breakfast, they discover that Lammy has given them rabbit (Cuddles) meat. This grosses them out and they throw their food out the window. Blood splatters on them, freaking them out. Mr. Lumpy the teacher is doing attendance and calls Lary's name, and he is marked as absent-same thing with Mary. But both of them come in, with blood still on their faces, just as soon as he does it. Everyone gasps at the blood on their faces. Lary and Mary scream at this when they see themselves in the mirror, and run around shrieking, and they are all impaled on desks. The remains of Lary, Mary, Lammy, Toothy, and some generic tree friends are seen. Lumpy gives a sigh of relief to see that he has survived, but then he is suddenly crushed by Pop and Cub's air balloon. The rabbit meat made of Cuddles then falls into the hot air balloon. Moral "Go for a good surprise!" Deaths #Lifty and Shifty are hit by a hot air balloon. #Pop and Cub splatter on the ground. #Cuddles is stabbed by a knife and turned into meat. #Lary, Mary, Lammy, Toothy, and a few generic tree friends are impaled on desks. #Lumpy is crushed by the hot air balloon. Goofs #Mary's eyelashes disappear and reappear numerous times throughout the episode. #When the remains of Lary, Mary, Lammy, Toothy, and generic tree friends are seen, Lary has teeth. Trivia #Nobody survives the episode. #This is one of the few internet episodes to be as long as the TV episodes. #This is Lary and Mary's debut episode and their first deaths. #The title may be a play on Smosh "Breaking the Habit" Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors